createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Intorrai
Created by u/bubbluze GEOGRAPHY Ocean, small islands BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY Human, Intorran ethnicity. Slight natural tan, expert seafarers {Racial Quirk - Intorrans make very capable Aquamancers and the most skilled of them can even manipulate ocean currents to a degree. This ability is very taxing and is not generally used as a method of transport unless it is an emergency.} HISTORY Intorrai was originally a civilization housed on a small volcano island, but were forced off when said volcano erupted. Fragments of the island were kept afloat by magic and functioned as a new home for the Intorrans, but over time these islands began drifting apart and eventually splintered into several competing tribes due to the distance between them and the difficulty of contacting one another. SOCIETY Intorrans sail around on magic islands called Ocean Temples, stopping by land only when it's absolutely necessary. Temples are big (10-30 million square feet in floor space) and it is difficult to move them, so generally the Intorran tribes just let the ocean currents carry them wherever. Society is quite classless and dynasties are elected when the previous one dies out. Quite meritocratic and values relationships and freedom. INTERNAL DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS The 12 different tribes each control one or more of the 20 Ocean Temples, and are all loosely joined together in a confederacy called "Intorrai." It isn't a very stable alliance and doesn't act as much more than a somewhat unified front to the outside world. The members of Intorrai do not war frequently because they realize that even the destruction of a single Temple would be devastating to every one of them, as a single island can house hundreds of thousands of people. CULTURE Strong maritime traditions and a love for the ocean. Tends to be very conservative of resources and knows how to make use of many "useless" things. Somewhat resembles ancient Greek culture. Worships a sea goddess called Mania, who is said to rest deep under the waves. The Intorrans believe that she causes the movements of the ocean with her fingers and can see everything that happens at sea. WORSHIP Worship of Mania is very subtle and not considered a grand occasion. Every Ocean Temple houses a large building at the geographical center which serves as the house of religion for the entire island. It is only used for the most formal of occasions, such as the crowning of a new ruler. Instead, Mania is more commonly worshiped through participating in casual social activities around either a bonfire or small pond, as it is believed that the sea goddess is a very calm, motherly individual who enjoys seeing her children growing up. It is believed that Mania sometimes enters into a nightmare in her eternal sleep and then terrible ocean storms natural disasters form. It is prophecized that eventually, she will awake and then the oceans will not be as dangerous as they are and no one will die at sea again. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic users are perceived as incredibly important and most of them choose lives in leadership, war, or moving the Ocean Temple. Magic is regarded in a very positive light as it's the only thing that allows the Intorrans to continue their nomadic lifestyle. The islands are held together and kept afloat by magic, so it is important that the Temples keep ahold of any source of magic that they can find. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Not many exports, but some Ocean Temples take on mercenary service when times get rough. Things that cannot be procured on a Temple are purchased from land-based peoples, such as building materials and many manufactured goods. However, recently the larger Temples have begun to industrialize increasingly fast compared to the other Temples. Posts: Intorrai